Union of American People's Republics
The Peoples Republic History California, Washington and Oregon became independent nations after the dissolution of the USA, but a significant portion of their legislatures were dominated by the CPUSA, after state elections during the 1980s. This meant that one by one, the three states were thrown into economic and political chaos as gridlock consumed them In California, Jerry Brown resigned just weeks into his Presidency of California due to pressure from communist and socialist parties, who had briefly formed a united front. This meant that the far left had a majority in the Californian assembly (combined the communists and revsocs dominated) With this immense power and the communist Speaker of the Assembly, they refused to swear in the Vice President (former Lieutenant Governor) as Brown's successor. Subsequently a group of democratic loyalists tried to overthrow the assembly and arrest communist party members, but it backfired when the people of Sacramento (at the time the seat of the assembly) rose up against the clique. The coup was stopped and the united front used it as a pretense to assume total control. The rest of the assembly had limited constitutional powers to stop the appointment of Angela Davis as the new President of California and thus she was sworn in a day after the attempted coup. Similar events were played out in Washington and Oregon but instead they had communist majorities anyway with Democratic governors so both states had voted for Davis in the 1984 election. Once Davis had become President, the legislatures took action and forced thee respective Presidents of Oregon and Washington to resign. Because of this, it was far less bloodless in Washington and Oregon, as the communists simply took the executive branch However, once Davis became President the united front collapsed and the Assembly was once again thrown into chaos. With support from some of the military who had sworn allegiance to the communists after their historic win, Davis purged the revolutionary socialists and forced many into exile. Because of this, the following week became known as the Californian Red Terror. Davis had begun to purge the entire Assembly until the Communists held every single seat, she used manipulation extensively during this period, and for those who wouldn't budge she would use her influence in the military and police to stage a mock trial of them. At the end of the Red Terror she proclaimed the Californian People's Republic, which resulted in numerous rebellions across the country, which were relatively quickly put down. Not long after, Washington and Oregon followed suit and formed the Washington People's Republic and the Oregon People's Republic. the entire west coast now consisted of the three People's Republics and only a few days later, they held a summit to unite under the Union of American People's Republics with Davis as President and follow the same system as the USSR with the country being a federation of ssr's. The UAPR is the most recognized nation out of all the US Region